Project Saiyan Hybrid
by BrainXplosion
Summary: Living in fear of the androids, Bulma creates a her own saiyan using Goku's and ChiChi's cell to protect her. But when Trunks comes back from the past and destroy the androids the hybrid has no purpose and lives a normal life with the name Goten. But when he comes home to see his family dead and one evidence to the killer, only one thing is on his mind: revenge. A Goten POV story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DragonBall Z or any of its characters.

This is a Goten POV story, if you don't like, don't read. This is set in future trunks time.

PSH

(This is not Goten's pov yet as Goten has not been created yet, so bear woth it)

Trunks had left for the second time to that other timeline to help Goku before Cell struck and destroyed the whole city. They had to prevent it.

Although Trunks had always had her faith, Bulma was still worried about the current problem at hand: the androids. They still terrorized the people in what used to be an industrial city buzzing with life. Skyscrapers and homes had been destroyed and people were forced to take shelter underground, living in fear. Bulma couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done.

Over the years, Bulma had taken the DNA of Goku and fused it with an egg cell from ChiChi to create a new saiyan similar to Gohan, she had also taken a sample of his dna too, so this new hybrid would be the best. She had convinced ChiChi to allow it, it was the only way in case of the failiure of Trunks.

She had grown the embryo to a full baby and since ChiChi had raised it. The baby turned out to be a beautiful boy, who looked a lot like his father. She had kept it a secret, so that one day she would let Gohan train him, so it would be as powerful, maybe even more so. But later Gohan was killed by the androids when Goten was only seven. ChiChi took it to herself to raise the baby.

A few years before when the boy was still a baby she had been wandering what to call the baby.

"Should I call you Goku Jr, you look so much like your father, you little baby," ChiChi cooed the baby. The little boy squirmed and giggled, grabbing ChiChi's finger with his chubby hands.

"No that bring too much pain," ChiChi said tearing up. She sighed wishing her husband was here. He had named Gohan. "No, I know what to call you, you little rascal," she said tickling the baby.

"Goten is your name," the baby stopped squirming and looked at his mother."Don't like it huh? Well that's too bad, every boy in this family must have a 'Go' in their name".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

Seventeen years later

Woop woop, today is my eighteenth birthday and I'm finally going to go out. My mom had been training me all this years and she had thought me a lot, I even became a super saiyan. Bulma says I should be able to go super saiyan two easy or I should be able to beat Trunks.

My mom was getting old, so was Bulma and Trunks was getting a few grey hairs too. Trunks had thought me his moves, how to control my saiyan powers and over the years, I over passed him. When we sparred and I beat him, he looked up at me and he had a proud look in his eyes.

Bulma had taught me all about science and I was nearly as smart as her like she been to her father, well that's what she told me.

Mom brought the cake down and Trunks and Bulma brought the party hats as they started singing the birthday song to me. Mom put the cake at the table and I blew out the candle and cut the cake. Mom, as usual, had made a giant cake and I was wondering if I could eat it all.

"Oh my little boy is a man," Mom said as she gave me a big hug. I blushed a bit, I mean I'm eighteen for pete's sake.

"Mom," I grumbled. Everyone laughed at this and gave me hugs, they congragulated me and gave me presents. I got a sword from Trunks (so cool), a special capsule from Bulma, who said I shouldn't open unless I have to. I looked at mom and she looked back and held a box to me. I took the box and opened it. Inside was an orange gi, with a blue sweat shirt and blue boots.

I looked at mom and saw she was crying. Oh man."Goten this was your father's favourite outfit when he used to save the world" my mom said between sniffing. I looked down at the box for a moment and then back at my mom. I dropped the box and ran to hug her.

"Thank you mom, this is the best gift ever," I said to her. She looked a bit shocked and then she hugged me back.

"Oh Goten, your the best ever," she replied."Your father and brother will be proud,".

"You bet they will Goten, because I'm proud of you," Trunks said giving me a thumbs up.

"Yup, me too kiddo," Bulma said joining in the hug.

I grabbed my presents and ran upstairs. I put on my dad's outfit and looked in the mirror. A face looked back at me. The face looked like me but it wasn't. The face smiled and did a thumbs up. I blinked and looked at the mirror but it was only me staring back this time.

I stumbled back on my butt and blinked. What the heck! I was probably hullucinating but if I thinking straight could that have been...my dad? Everyone did say I looked like dad.

I stood up and stopped thinking of it. I put my sword on my back like Trunks did and I walked downstairs to my family.

"Oh Goten you look-," my mom started.

"Just like Goku," Trunks and Bulma finished. They said it in a hushed tone like I was something like a superhero. Heck, I am a half alien.

We had cake and I told mom I was going out to the city. Since I'm an adult, I can do whatever I wanted, so mom didn't try and stop me.

I dropped my sword and I changed out to my usual casual outfit. Then I flew off to the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

I decided to detour of and go to the mountains, I just wanted to check something out.

I dropped on a cliff and looked at a desolate looking place. Perfect. I stepped out and got into a stance. I put the bottom of my hands together and drew back. Doing that I also drew energy and a blue glow was creeping onto my palms. The glow solidified and became a ball of energy. Then the ball expanded so it was as big as my head. I then released the energy at a single mountain and it exploded before the blast even hit.

After the smoke cleared, I looked at the mountain...or what it used to be.

"Woah, I think I just created a new canyon, better not tell mom," I said as he flew to the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

I dropped down onto a place in New West City. It was by the cafe and I eyed it a bit feeling slightly hungry even though mom had made a massive cake. I ignored the cafe and walked around looking at everything in the shops wandering what I can buy or where I could get a job.

I was walking past the tv shops when a news bulletin came in.

"This just in, a demon-like thing has struck again. The demon as you know has being striking homes, towns and small villages for 3 weeks now and no one seems to be able to track it, let alone stop it." the news reporter said. Demon, what?"The demon has now decided to attack near our city in around the 400 district. A crew of elite police and firemen has arrived at the scene and found some houses destroyed completely" I looked at the houses they showed and my mouth dropped. I quickly took off. My mom, Trunks, Bulma could be...no, I had to save them. With that I rushed off to find my family. I failed to hear the other part of the people being possibly dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

My mind screamed at me and my heart was in my mouth as I flew topspeed towards my home. The ground below me was destroyed as I went over it but I was to distraught to notice. I willed my self to go faster and I began to feel my hair moving upwards and my power increasing. But like the ground I didn't notice till afterwards.

As I kept moving, I saw other house on the ground that had been destroyed and bodies lay on the floor, dead. I felt my anger grow and grow. These people had been friends of ours and didn't deserve this. For once in my life I felt the urge to destroy something but I didn't like the feeling so I tried to think of something else. I started thinking maybe my family weren't dead but they were just injured, surely Trunks could have beaten that monster.

I quickly came to my house and landed a couple feet away. There were police and an ambulance there and I ran quickly to them, "What happened here,".

"I'm afraid you have to stand back son, serious business here," A policeman said to me, holding me back.

I pushed the man away but not with all my strength as I was still a super saiyan and I ran towards the wreckage. My mother and Bulma lay on the floor, dead. I kneeled down at my mother and stared in her eyes. They looked back at me lifeless and frozen in what looked like terror and judging by the bruises on mom's body, she must have put up a fight. I started crying and I bowed my head into her stomach. When I had I finshed, I looked up and closed my mothers eyes. I did the same for Bulma too.

The police and ambulance had backed away and giving me some space but now that I had finished, they attempted to pick up the bodies but I stopped them, telling them I would bury them myself. They looked at me and nodded and the policeman from earlier walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder."I'm sorry kid," I didn't even look at the guy. I didn't even need his compassion. I sent an electeric spark to my shoulder and the guy took his hand of me and rubbed it."What the heck!". I walked away from the man and turned to face a policewoman.

"Excuse me ma'am" I said. She turned and looked at me,"have you seen another body, a man with purple hair and a jacket?".

"Yes, the ambulance are putting him inside the viechle, he might be still alive," she replied. My eyes widened and I turned back to normal. The woman stood aback,"what the hell happened to your hair?!". I didn't even reply as I rushed off to the nearest medic truck.

Inside one I found Trunks. He looked beat up and blood poured from his nose mouth and sides. But yet his right eye was open, the other was black and swollen.

"Trunks what happened?" I asked, amazed he was still alive but I couldn't believe anyone had beaten him up like. Trunks was the strongest, no one could beat him up like this."What happened to Bulma an...and my mother," I was beginning to crack up.

Trunks good eye looked around as if he didn't know where he was. He finally rested his gaze at me."Goten...," his voice sounded like sand paper, dry and beaten,"a...a demon..." He stopped and drew breath. I realized that Trunks was dying and if he didn't save his last breath he'd be a goner. He was all I had left.

"Trunks, save your breath, these guys will take care of you," I said as I put a finger on his lips, trying to silence him.

In fact it did the opposite as he swatted my hand and I could hear his heart rate increase."No Goten, listen," his voice had hardened and he sounded nearly the same,"A demon killed your mom and mine. He was sent by the king himself, Dabura,". Dabura, who's he?.

As if he could read my mind, Trunks quickly continued,"He sent one of his lackeys and it easily outpowered me. It said it was looking for you and you had to die," I didn't look that fazed but I was worried. I had never in my life hurt anyone or done anything wrong that would affect anyone. "I had gone out for a walk and whilst I was walking I felt your mom and my mom's ki with something else. The ki felt evil so I immeadiately flew to them. I found my mom dead on the floor and the demon holding your mom by the neck. I shouted to drop your mom and the thing looked at me, then it snapped your mom's neck and dropped her,".

I reeled back. What the heck, to my mom! That sick bastard! I felt my ki rise and fall, my hair was going blond and my eyes were probably going teal then black. Trunks, I guess saw my hair change and he grabbed my arm. "Calm it," Trunks said in his gruff voice. I forced my self to calm down and Trunks continued.

"I turned super and charged the demon. The demon didn't even move and as I attacked it full force, I pretty much thought it was dead," Trunks took a sharp breath. He was using his dying breaths on me. "I jumped back and looked up at the demon. A huge hole was were his chest used to be and I saw huge gallons of blood pouring from the hole. But yet it looked unfazed".

Trunks stopped yet again and took many breaths, trying to suck in as much air as possible,"it didn't die but the hole grew back to flesh and it then sealed back on. The demon then looked back at me and charged at me at a fast rate. I didn't have time to dodge so I put a guard across my body yet it wasn't good enough. The blow broke my arms and the force went staright to my stomach leaving me to cough blood. The blow took me to the ground, leaving me semi-concious, shocked. It walked towards me and continued to beat me up until I was an inch away from dead,".

Trunks took more breaths but they sounded painful. He put a hand on my arm, which I wondered how if his hands were broken. "Goten he..." Trunks coughed and blood came with it.

"Trunks shut up now, save your breath," I asked desperately. He looked at me and got an angry look on his face.

"No Goten listen to me," more blood came form his cough and I knew with all this blood loss, he wasn't going to survive."He's looking for you and...he's only the first". Trunks gripped me tightly and looked at me intensly with his good eye. I had begun tearing up and everything turned misty.

"Goten...kid...you mustn't lose hope," he coughed and drew in a gasp.

"Trunks if you die, I don't know what to do," I let the tears roll down my eyes.

"Goten you're stronger and better than me, my mom's taught you a lot and so has yours," he drew in one last breath."Don't let them be in vain...everything they taught you... because...you've made them and me proud... And also your father and Gohan...". With his last breath, my best friend died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

I had mourned and buried my family by what used to be our home. The ambulance had let me take Trunks when they saw he was dead but they had done some checks for the records and the detectives had inspected his body to see any links or patterns relating to the killer.

The police had found my birthday presents, somehow they hadn't been destroyed, and were about to keep as clues when I said they were mine and they gave it to me. I put on my dad's outfit on and the sword on my back. I went to a lake, where I was my face. I looked at my reflection. I noticed my eyes were slightly red but I still looked like my dad.

I grew angry at this. I couldn't be looking like dad and not been able to save my mom like he used to. I didn't want to disgrace my dad by been a cheap copy of him. I took out my sword and looked at my reflection in it. I turned the blade around and it had some words on it 'Tengoku no eiyuu' written in japanese symbols. This means heaven's hero, yeah some hero I was. I held the sword to my face and then I closed my eyes and chopped some hair of.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. My hair was still a spiky mess but it was smaller and it curved off to the left. I should probably see a barber.

After throwing left over hair away, I sat down and thought about my situation. My family were dead leaving me by myself. A demon sent by Dabura killed them and Trunks and was supposedly after me too. Trunks would probably want me to avenge him and right now that was all that was in my head. I wanted to blast something but staying with Trunks had taught me to keep a cool head and staying with Bulma had taught me I needed a plan.

I needed somewhere to start. My first thought was that since Dabura is a demon king, he would most likely live in hell, but how do I get there was the question. I pondered deeply but nothing came to mind unless I track down the demon that killed Trunks and interrogate him. I didn't know where he was and anyways if he was after me I might as well let him come to me.

I flew back at the house and sat by the graves hoping I could get an inspiration from them. I noticed I hadn't carved their stones, so I pointed a finger and lasered their names and what they were to me onto it too. I came to Bulma's stone and began hers too.

"Bulma Briefs, best aunt and scientist," I said aloud. I stopped and looked at what I wrote. Of course, Bulma was a scientist! She had made the capsules! I pulled out the capsule she had given me from my pocket and clicked on it and threw it on the ground.

The loud bang came out and smoke filled the area. After the smoke cleared all I could see was a small box with an orange button on it. Curious, I pressed the button and the box came to life. A mini robot stood with arms and legs and a red eye.

"Hello Goten, I am Giru," The robot said in its metallic voice.

"Hey they Giru," I was a bit shocked but I still responded. So this was what Bulma gave me, a talking robot. I would have laughed if I wasn't so serious. "How do you know my name?".

"Bulma designed me to be your assitance, she also appointed me to tell you of her lab," the robot responded. The lab, Bulma said I should never go there but if this robot said Bulma gave it instructions to go then I guess I can go.

"Show me the lab Giru," I ordered.

"Right away sir," to my suprise the robot began to fly and flew a few metres behind the house. It then stopped at a field full of grass, nothing in sight. I looked around and I began to get angry again. If this was a joke this robot was going to hell.

"Giru, I said take me to the lab or I'll shut you down," I threatened. The robot didn't looked fazed. It walked a few yards right and knocked in the air.

"Its right here sir," Giru said looking back at me. I was about to say something before Giru cut me up."I believe the password is written on your blade".

Password. Blade. Of course, Bulma had basically let me go into the lab anytime at all. I looked at where Giru was standing and said the password."Tengoku no eiyuu". Immediately the lab became visible and two doors appeared. I pushed open the doors and a flight of stairs led down, nothing could be seen at the botton. Giru walked on ahead and I followed suit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

End of first chapter. Good or bad, tell me either if you want, I can take it like a man. This is set in the alternate future just hope you know and Goten is 18 just to make sure. So please read and chapter 2 would be out soon.

BrainXplosion out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here with chapter 2 of my story. I know the spelling of the last chapter was a bit weird but I'll try to make it better for you to read and beta-readers will be accepted *wink wink*. Also I've decided to make this a Bra story too as she will be involved too, sooner or later.

PSH

As I walked down the stairs with the robot Giru, I took notice of my surroundings. Bulma had drawn symbols on the walls that made this look like an Egyptian tomb or something. Half of the symbols I could make out as formula's for new technologies and some were just garbage. Giru seemed unnerved and was walking like he had seen this place a million times, which I guess he had since he was created here.

Knowing Bulma there was probably some traps around here to prevent anyone just walking in, if they even managed to figure out the password, so I was a bit wary and I treaded lightly. Giru seemed to notice my uneasiness, and tried to calm me down,"Master Goten, the traps only affect unauthorised beings, so people like you and me are free to enter without worry,".

I was impressed."Bulma created all of this so only a few people could access this place?" I asked the robot.

"Of course, Mrs. Bulma was very secretive," Giru replied.

I guess it was obvious, I even bet before the androids only her and her dad would have had access to the lab.

"Mr. Goten," Giru said, not taking his eyes off the path.

"Yeah,".

"Where is Mrs. Bulma right now," he asked.

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, it still hurt to think about it without imagining what Trunks had said about the demon snapping mom's neck then dropping her lifeless body on the floor. That in turn made me remember the look of terror in her face, her lying there dead. "Its none of your business," I replied back ,my voice harsh. That was probably cruel to Giru, but I wasn't in the mood.

Giru got the message. He didn't talk and we walked down the long stairs for a while. Then after a while I felt tired and my legs ached due to all the stairs, I wondered how she did it all the time. I attempted to sit down but then Giru suddenly stopped in front of me, causing me to get back up. He looked left and like back upstairs, then he knocked on the wall. The wall had a dragon curling around a ball which had four stars on it.

I looked at Giru confused. I didn't think there was a way through this one.

"Ok Giru, you're the expert, what now?," I asked him.

The robot looked at me like it was obvious."Like I said previously, this place is has also been redesigned to recognise you and the others,". I still didn't understand how that will make the door open. Then an idea flashed through my head.

I brought my hand to the wall with the symbol of the dragon and its ball, then pressed my palm on it like I was trying to touch the ball. Immediately the dragon's eyes turned red and the ball orange whilst the stars were red like the dragon's eyes. A deep voice came from what seemed like the dragon and spoke.

"Goten, finger-print recognised. Access granted,".

The wall shimmered then disappeared like it was never there and I stood there waiting to see if anything else was going to pop up. Giru as usual, walked ahead into the lab and after a few seconds, so did I.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

The size of the room was the first thing that struck me.

The room was as big as the Batcave in batman and filled with as much stuff just like it. At one section of the room, robots and prototypes were strewn across the floor. Some were missing a head or leg and some looked like they had exploded trying to work. Some looked able and could have been used properly. They were placed inside a tube as if they had been ready to be turned on.

On the other side of the room, there was a deep chasm and at the bottom there were rods for nuclear testing. They looked they hadn't been used in a while. Probably for the last few years because I surely would have noticed the energy they gave off.

I followed Giru through the lab. I didn't know were I was going as I was checking the amazing inventions Bulma had created. There were giant capsules to a flying-bus. There was even a rocket in this place. I also noticed notes and ideas Bulma had written around. It was too bad she wouldn't be able to finish all this. Maybe one day I'll continue her legacy.

Giru led me to the back of the lab. There was a door there that unlike the others, it was locked with a massive chain and padlock across the door. Giru stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"Mister Goten," Giru said to me. I looked down at him. This wasn't going to be another test again is it.

"Just call me Goten and yes?" I replied.

"Yes Mister Goten," I sighed."This was the last place Mrs Bulma wanted you to go inside of in this whole lab,".

"Why?" I asked him, really confused. This place looked old, why would Bulma prevent me from here. It must be pretty important.

"Now that Bulma is dead, you now have full access here," Giru said, completely ignoring me. This robot is going to give me a serious headache.

Before I could ask him again, his hand changed to a key shape and he unlocked the door. He then stepped out of the way to let me through."Goten a lot of your questions will be answered in here". The robot pointed inside.

I guess there would give me better answers than Giru so I walked inside. I was confused, my family dead. If Giru said was true then I better have some answers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

The lab looked old and dusty. There were cobwebs in the room but it was surprisingly warm in here. A faint pair of footprints were on the floor and with my saiyan sights, I was able to see it. That meant somehow came here recently. Probably Bulma.

Giru had walked forwards again and taken the lead. He walked to a huge computer with a giant screen. I walked to him and looked at the computer. Unlike the rest of the place it wasn't as dusty, it looked actually freshly cleaned.

It was obvious Giru wanted me to turn it on but I decided to look around just to annoy him, if he could feel that emotion.

To my right there was a giant curtain and on it there was a faint writing on it. It was filled with more cobwebs and dust than the whole room so I guess this must have been Bulma's first project or something. I dusted the curtain and the words became more visible. It said 'P.S.H', written in red. I wondered what it stands for. I pulled the curtain behind and I swear I stood there for what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds.

Behind the curtains had been two body-sized canisters. One canister was empty and the other held a girl inside, sleeping in a green liquid. The girl was naked and when I had realized that, I quickly turned around and blushed. It was the first time I had seen a girl naked and this girl looked about my age too. I turned around after a while and looked above the girl and at the top of her canister. There was something written there, it said 'Female' and I looked at the empty canister and it said 'Male'. Bulma had been making human clones, that was weird. Even for Bulma. The girl looked alive and judging by the footprints coming in this way, Bulma must have looked after her a lot. But I wondered what happened to 'Male'.

I looked around the room, trying not to look at the sleeping girl, and I saw a table with a laptop. I went over, picked it up and turned it on. The whizz of the machine came on then the screen turned on too. Only one icon came up on the screen. Underneath it, it had a name description 'PSH Diaries'. Curious, I clicked on it with the mouse. I was wondering why this PSH kept popping up and what it meant. Maybe Bulma's serious projects.

The icon was still loading up and whilst waiting, I looked at the girl again. I tried to look away from her 'lady parts' and focus on her face. There was a bit of condensation in front of her and I couldn't see her properly, but I noticed she had blue hair, just like Bulma and pale skin like she hadn't seen the sun. If I could just wipe that condensation of then maybe I could take a glimpse.

The computer had finished loading and there were video diary entries on the screen. I clicked on the on 'number 1'and sat down on the chair, focusing on it.

On the screen, a view of the lab came into focus then the camera shifted and Bulma's face came on. She looked younger and less wrinkles were on her face. Although she had worry lines on her forehead and dark rings hung under her eyes. Her voice then came on, "Ok computer, I've now collected samples of Goku and ChiChi's DNA cells and I'm ready to start Project Saiyan Hybrid," Bulma said. Why would did she want my dad and mom's DNA samples for and Project Saiyan Hybrid?

Before I could do anything else, Bulma turned the camera to the test tube I had seen before, the empty one. "Ok computer, let's do this. Computer activate cloning procedure, fusion Goku and ChiChi cells," Bulma commanded. Bulma had tried to create a clone, the most likely reason was to protect her against the androids and since my dad was the strongest, I guess it was obvious. But where was that clone or...am I that clone. Fear struck in my heart, could I have been a clone for the protection of Bulma. My mom had said that dad had been killed when I was little, why would she lie to me.

On the screen, a bright light flashed in test tube as the the two cells were fused. Bulma stood in the background with her goggles on, chewing on her nails, she was probably anxious that if this may fail and Trunks did too, then all hope was lost.

Bulma spoke again, "Step two. Computer add Gohan warrior DNA sample,". I couldn't see the sample in tube but in the computer Bulma was using, a DNA sample was being injected into the newly fused cells. I had been fused with Gohan's DNA, not bad. "Now step three, Computer, make the cell a fetus,".

This was some weird science but just then a blinding white light came from the tube and for a while all I saw from the screen was light. Then the light died down and as I peered into the screen, Bulma doing the same inside the computer, we saw a new fetus inside.

Bulma jumped and laughed, "Yes finally, I did it. I created a hybrid, do you see computer I did it," she said to the screen giggling. Me on the other had was shocked. I was created like this! I was a test tube baby and I was created as a sort of clone. Maybe that wasn't me, maybe since Trunks had defeated the androids and saved us, then maybe the clone had been put away. But where was it now then.

Video had finished and Bulma had shut it down. I sat back in the chair I was on thinking heavily. Giru had walked in and stood next to me, probably comteplating whether he should speak or not. Judging by him not speaking he decided not to speak. Ok, let's say even if I was the clone 'Male' then who was this 'Female' next to me in this test tube.

Curious I looked at the other entries and I clicked on number two. All it showed was Bulma saying she would use the growth accelarater on the fetus to make it become a man and attack the androids. But she had said Trunks should becoming back today and if he doesn't then she would use it. That was all in the video. I clicked at the third entry and it came up with Bulma at the screen.

She's smiling and looks happy, better than before. "Yes Trunks killed the androids, the city can be rebuilt again. I'm so proud of my son computer, he saved us all, oh my god I can't believe its over," Bulma literally shrieked at the screen. She looked so happy. Then she turned and faced the computer slightly more focused and serious though."I think Project SH has no real purpose now and the clones will be destroyed now. Well it was fun and I actually felt better now I've been in the lab so that's good," she sighed," Computer shut down-".

"Wait Bulma!" A high, female voice came from outside the screen. Bulma looked around, bewildered. Probably thinking how that person got through her defence.

"Bulma its me ChiChi," Mom said walking into view. She also looked younger but still had her hair in a bun and dressed pretty much the same too. It shocked me seeing her and young too. It sort of brought tears to my eyes and I tried not to replay the image of mum's neck snapping in my head."Bulma I want the baby please. He is my son, basically my own flesh and blood. I need him please Bulma,".

Bulma looked at ChiChi,"Bulma the clone was made to kill so it might be dangerous you know," Bulma warned my mom.

"I don't care, when Goku was a little baby he was evil until his grandfather showed him love and care he became the hero will love," mom retorted. My mom had always told me stories of dad and I knew this one already of how he fell from the sky in a pod and his grandfather took care of him. "Please Bulma he's the only family I have left,". Mom had tears in her eyes and a few were starting to fall.

Bulma looked at ChiChi, she had tears in her eyes too. "Oh Chi, it must be so hard losing Goku and Gohan. I lost Vegeta but I still have my darling Trunks. Yes Chi you can keep him,". They made me sound like a dog.

I had accepted that I was the clone but that was besides the point. Why hadn't mom or Bulma or Trunks tell me. I felt a hint of betrayal stab me.

After that Bulma had said in a few months the fetus would be a baby and mom could take care of him and that was pretty much the rest of the video. There were two more videos left and I clicked on the last one trying to skip ahead.

Bulma popped into the screen. This time she looked the same like she did before she died, quite old. That meant that this was a recent video and Bulma had been in her not too long ago. "Computer, hello diary. I can't believe I'm back here again and after all these years. Remember the first project 'Male'? Well he's a big boy now and he's called Goten," I blushed when Bulma referred to me as 'big boy'. Oh dear."Also his birthday is coming up soon too. He's going to be eighteen. Wow its been so long," So I was right it had been recent. "Anyways you remember the other project we started, yeah? 'Female'? Well she's going to be the same age as him too. I'm planning to reveal to Trunks and the family her existence on Goten's birthday as its her B-day too right? And that's exactly what I'm going to do, show everybody her".

Bulma pulled open a curtain and the girl in the tube with the blue hair was still sleeping in the green water. Bulma looked at the girl with what I thought was love. "Yes computer its time for Trunks to see his little sister, Bulla,".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

That was the end of that video. I didn't bother to go back to the one before to see the creation of the girl, Bulla. I leaned away from the computer screen and thought again of the situation. Bulma had created a clone of her to be her daughter, although that would make her full human, sort of. I'm guessing since she was part of this project too she must have had a saiyan DNA, most likely Trunks's dad, Vegeta.

I stood from my chair and walked slowly towards the tube holding the girl. I pushed past Giru, who had been silent all this time, and I stood in front of the tube again. I tried to wipe the face of the screen and some of the condensation came of. I saw Bulla's face a bit better now and I got really close to her, I could see her properly. She had shiny hair that seemed green like the water, she had nice long lashes that floated softly in the water. She had full lips and I bet they would have looked bubblegum pink if it hadn't been in the tube. I blinked and stopped myself, why was I noticing these things.

I was looking around the tube, trying to find a way to get her out, there must have been a switch or something around here, maybe it was voice activated.

I tried that, ordering the computer to release her but nothing happend. I looked over at Giru for help but he said he didn't know. Stupid dumb machine, some assitant you are. "Sir why don't you try asking the computer to remove the water and maybe the lady is in a sleep like mode," Giru said. Maybe not so useless after all.

"Ok let's see then. Computer remove water from tube and deactivate sleep,"I commanded. There was a whirring sound and slowly the water in the tube went down till there was only a few drops on the floor and some more dripping of Bulla's body. Then the sound of gas been released came after and a shower of white smokey gas filled the tube.

I edged closer to the tube, wondering what was next, Giru followed behind slowly.

There was the sound of coughing coming from inside and then a pale hand stuck of the glass. I nearely jumped out of my skin. I flinched backwards though and when I looked back at the tube, I was faced with the big blue eyes of a beautiful girl.

We stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Her eyes boring into me, those huge, shining, blue eyes. I could have sworn they were darker than Bulma's and looked like precious emaralds.

I caught myself and quickly got my composure back. I closed my mouth which had somehow fallen open and I looked down away from her eyes. When I realized were I was looking, my eyes went wide and I turned away from her completely.

"_Porpoui ton visage rogue?,"_ I turned round and saw she was still looking at me and may have asked me that question.

"Exscuse me?,".

"I said 'why is your face red?'" She asked again.

Is it me or did the temperature increase just now. I was so hot that I felt a bit of sweat on my head and on my palms.

"I don't know... I guess I'm blushing?" I reply to her. She looks at me and nods.

"I'm kidding son, my mom told me about all this stuff. She also told me its not right for boys to stare at girls naked," she said seeming cocky and bratty slightly.

I glared at her. "Hey you were staring first and I'm not _son_," I retort back to her.

She smirks and closes her eyes. "Computer open tube please," she says to the air. The tube door opens with a hissing noise and Bulla steps out, still naked.

I turn my head and put my hands in front of me. "Eww, don't you have a towel or something, your naked," I say to her.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize it," she says sarcastically. I narrow my eyes at her. She really was mean, she sounded definitely bratty and spoilt too.

Before I could reply back to her, a red light came on and a loud siren exploded into the lab, making me put my hands to my ears. Giru, who had still been quiet, started to jump around and shout. Bulla looked down at him acknowledging him for the first time. "Is he yours?" She asks me.

I shake my head. "Nah its my dogs," I try to be like her, sarcastic and all, yup two can play this game. She just looks at me.

"Cool dog," she says to me coolly, making me look dumb. Man I didn't like her.

Giru is still shouting 'breach' and I take this seriously and rush out this section of the lab to the massive cave, sword ready. I didn't get it. How did this person get in the lab without dying going through all those traps Bulma said. I realized I hadn't closed the first door but even if they did, they couldn't pass the stairways. It seemed impossible unless you weren't human.

I shivered when I said that. What an odd thought, how did that get in my head. Before I could say anything else I heard a shrill scream coming from behind me. I knew it was Bulla and I ran straight back. I knew she was a hybrid like me but she wouldn't be able to protect herself, since she hasn't undergone any training. Hopefully Giru had something to help.

I flashed into the room and I was met with the sight of Giru, who looked defused and Bulla on the floor, tied up, gag in her mouth. She had a cool look in her eyes, like nothing I was expecting from here, then I thought I was expecting someone to be here now. Bulla looked at me, I looked closely and I saw it wasn't all cool. She was trying to warn me about something but I had realized too late.

Before I could react, I felt a sharp pain across my back and I stood for a second, frozen, then I fell on my sides. I looked in Bulla's eyes and she had a scared look that somehow made me angry.

I found some strength and willed myself to go super saiyan. I tried to stand and I felt my hair go up then down. I turned around, my back screaming, and faced a figure dressed in a black outfit like a ninja but his head was left open. He had a samurai sword in his hand, not the type I had. I noticed he had little horns on his head and he had a mane of golden locks plus a golden goatee to add. He had a handsome face and a smirk was on his lips deep red lips.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

His smirk seemed to increase. "I'm suprised you can stand boy, normally the poison should have neutalized you completely then killed you," he said not answering my question. I tried to power up but instead I received a sharp pain in my gut.

As if noticing my distress the man spoke. "Are you trying to power up huh boy? Don't bother, you'll only hurt yourself more," the man had a regal sort of accent like he was British. "If you don't mind boy, I'll be taking this girl with me," he said turning to Bulla.

My eyes widened. I couldn't let this sicko take her, she was the only family I had left or something like that. But when I tried to move my arms, it suddenly became heavy and I fell face flat on the cold ground. I tried to stand again but my legs wouldn't listen, they felt like bricks. The man laughed at me, "The poison will make your limbs heavy and you wouldn't me able to move at all in a few seconds," the man walked over and kneeled in front of me. I tried to bite him but he grabbed my jaw. "Stupid child. Do not try this insolence with me foolish boy," he said and punched me in the face. My vision became hazy and blurry and black spots popped into my eyes.

I couldn't hear anything but the man seemed like he was talking to me. As he was saying he turned and walked over to Bulla and picked her up, she looked liked she was screaming. She looked straight at me and she mouthed my name. I tried to turn my head over to her but then a boot was suddenly in my face and everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Pranktical Joker I thank you for your review, I will try to listen to your advise and hopefully my story will become more ideal to you.

Well that's all. Hope you liked and leave a review behind.

BrainXplosion out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating, computer went bust and I also got the special treatment in school. Anyways cheers for the review, now please read.

**Chapter 3**

_My eyes cleared and I stared before me._

_I was in an unfamiliar landscape, which looked a lot like a palace. It looked polished and clean and the walls were all painted in gold. Before me stood a great huge door with a painting on it. The painting was a giant king holding a broadsword about half the length of his body and beneath him a man lay below his foot, painted to look dead. I walked in towards the set of oak doors and tried to push it open but my hands slipped right through the door. I reeled back suddenly and looked at my hands that had just disappeared. It looked fine._

_Before I could do anything a man and a woman were walking towards me, chatting to each other. I looked around and saw there was nowhere to hide and I would definitely be seen. I got into a stance, ready to fight, but apparently the couple did not see me because they walked on ahead taking absolutely no notice of my presence. They continued chatting and as they reached towards the oak doors I couldn't open previously, the man pushed it open, allowing the woman in first then he walked in too._

_I was shocked and I stared at my arms again. Was I dead? Was I a ghost or spirit? Before I could ponder, I saw the man closing the door and I ran in just before he closed it._

_I entered into a huge chamber and for a few seconds my eyes were dazzled due to the amount of gold in here. I'm not even kidding about that. There was so much gold stuff in here it would have made Aztecs jealous. The ceilings were covered in gold, so was the walls, floors, windows… well you get the picture. Right at the back, with if possible the shiniest gold, was a man-sized throne which also had blood red cushions attached to it. On top of the throne was a strongly built man with a blue outfit and white boots. The outfit was opened at his chest, revealing red-pink skin. I looked at the man and he had a black goatee with dark short hair and a blood red crown. The man face was also red-pink like his chest and at first I thought he was deeply flushed or something like that but as I stood there is colour didn't change and I realized that that was his actual skin tone. Ok this was weird._

_The man, who I guessed was a king of some sort, sat on his throne looking quite bored as he listened to a man who was talking to him. The man was short and quite fat and he had a bald patch on his head. He was rambling something to the king._

"_Please my dear king, I have done nothing wrong and I don't deserve to go to hell," the man pleaded desperately. What was he talking about hell for. Probably lost his mind or something. _

_The king didn't even turn his head at the fat man. He looked at his nails and seemed to talk to them. "it says here human, that you have abused your family and even killed your youngest son and wife. What do you have to say about that," the king asked. The way the man said _human _was weird. It sounded like he had to spit out something he ate that was sour, like he was above all man._

_The fat man swallowed hard and tried to make an excuse. "I didn't mean t-to. I was just t-trying to discipline them and keep them in check and I guess I went overboard with my wife and son." It was a weak excuse I didn't feel sorry for the man one bit. But what I saw next changed that feeling._

_The king stopped checking his nails and looked at the man finally although he still looked bored like he had to this a million times. "Look I have to do this a million times so lets be done with this. Your sins were evil and criminal. Therefore I cast you to the deepest parts of hell where you will feel the pain of your family forever." With that the king waved his hand and as the fat man tried to turn and flee, a chain wrapped around his stubby legs and he tripped and fell over. Another chain then wrapped around his other leg, then his torso and arms until pnly his head could be seen. The man screamed and tried to wriggle away but to no avail. Suddenly the ground opened but the man didn't fall in. The hole was dark and night black with jagged rocks at the top. It looked like a massive mouth with pointy teeth. The man floated over the hole, still screaming and like I said, I suddenly did feel sorry for him as he endured this torture. The king still looked bored and had gone back to examining his nails, whilst the man and woman looked a bit annoyed, probably due to the man's screaming. Then from the hole a huge fiery hand erupted like a volcano and grabbed the man around the waist and dragged the screaming man deep down and the hole then closed up, leaving no trace of dust whatsoever on the golden floor._

_I felt sick and I suddenly had the urge to throw up. Where the hell was I? Am I dead? I couldn't remember anything of how I got here or what was going on before now, l knew that I was Goten and had woken up before those two doors. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything like that and I was surprised when I didn't feel any pain. I sparked. Maybe this was a dream and I would wake in a few seconds._

_Before I could react though the king turned his head to the couple standing before him acting like what just happened never existed. The man had a familiar blond hair and similar coloured goatee and looked regal too although his skin was a bright gold colour like he had like he had been born straight from the sun. The woman was very beautiful. Funny that was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was that she had silver skin. Ok this place had serious issues. The woman had a shock of shiny, white hair that didn't make her look old; instead it cascaded down to her shoulders giving her a young look. The two both had dark blue armour similar to the kings but there was no white parts instead they were black._

_The man turned towards the king. "My king, I have brought the girl you requested. I have placed her in a special tower where her powers will be prohibited and she would be like a weak _human," _Again the way they said human was creepy. It was like they weren't human and strangely, after that incident, I was starting to believe so too."The boy proved nothing of the story of his race and was quickly dispatched, left to the vultures._

_The king actually looked up from his nails and a something sparked in his eyes as he stared down at the man. "Brilliant news Aurum. That is the best news I have heard today." the king exclaimed. He had a deep, dark voice and what kind of name was Aurum, it didn't sound Japanese. "Now I have the girl we can finally prepare for this. Did the girl have imply resistance?"_

"_Yes my king and may I say she has quite a mouth. I had to knock her out when we left the laboratory," the man had a familiar English accent._

"_Oh dear, we do not want any trouble whatsoever with this one, do we?"_

"_No my king,"_

_The king turned towards the silver woman who had been quiet all this time. "Argentum, I will have you break the girl. Make sure doesn't mess with our plans." The woman nodded and bowed at the king. "Good. I need to make plans, Aurum, go and train the army and meet me later in the study to discuss tactics. You both are dismissed."_

_The king waved his hand and the two bowed and walked out the oak door. I tried to follow them so I could find out what was going on but then the doors slammed right in front of my face. I heard a sigh behind me and turned, sharpish. The king was on his gold throne, chin on his knuckles and staring straight through me. No, right at me. He was smirking and i could see sharp canines like small fangs in his mouth._

"_I thought I detected a presence in the palace and I saw you when you walked straight in although I pretended I didn't just so Aurum and Argentum don't get suspicious. They are good at that sort of thing but obviously failed to see you or feel your presence. Looks like Aurum was wrong aboutyou and the vultures too. Besides that how did you manage to arrive here and with that form?" the king asked. My mouth opened but no words popped out. I could barely breathe. The king smirk became even greater and he let a small chuckle. "Haha are you lost for words boy? No surprised as you are standing before royalty. I expected more from the son of Son Goku, haha speechless."_

_The name of my father brought everything back. I remembered everything and I knew I shouldn't be here right now. Bra was taken by that jerk and I realized that that guy Aurum was the jerk that kidnapped her. But as the memory flooded, my windpipe got smaller until I was basically a fish gasping for air after being out of the water._

"_It looks like your waking up boy, your body is fading," the king said and I looked down at my legs that were fading away."Don't worry, I won't send anyone to kill you, yet. I let you play hero for now. It's not like you will find us anyways, bye then your precious Bulla will be ready." I didn't like the way he said that but it was too late. My chest was gone and I had used my last breath. The last I saw was the king stand up, making his way towards me, the smirk still plastered to his face._

I woke up in green water inside a tube with an oxygen mask on my face. I felt better than ever for some strange reason and I only felt a dull ache on my head from where that scumbag had bashed me. I remembered the dream like it was all so real. The evil king in his gold throne room and his two goons, Aurum and Argentum. The mention of that also made me remember Bulla and how I had let her down and she had got kidnapped. I remembered how that guy and beaten me so easily like I was a goat. I clenched my fist tight. I was nothing like my dad.

I heard noises outside the tube. They sounded vaguely human and I could just also hear Giru's annoying robotic voice.

"Is he awake?" A voice called from outside the tube. The voice was gruff and very masculine too, like it belonged to a gym coach or military sergeant. I frowned in the green water. How did he arrive here without being destroyed by the- wait don't answer that.

"Mister Goten, should be awake sir. Computer turn off rejuvenation chamber," Giru's voice called to the computer. Immediately the water was sucked down by the drain that had appeared and as it moved down I could see the people outside. There was a dark-skinned man with short black hair wearing a white robe which had golden outlines and on his waist was a blade tucked within a white scabbard. This man although had strange piercing blue eyes like water. In fact it looked like his eyes were made from water.

There was also a girl who looked about my age. She was pretty, her blonde hair curled like Cinderella's. She had startling stormy grey eyes which also made her look very serious and smart. She was wearing the same outfit as the other man, just smaller and more for women. But instead of a sword, she had a dagger on her waist.

What where they doing here?

As the last of the water seeped down, I touched down on the ground softly. The door slid open and I stepped out. Thankfully Giru hadn't undressed me when I went in there so it spared me the embarrassment of showing my junk mail to a pretty girl, although I was still soaking wet, which wasn't as bad, but it was the next worst thing.

We stood there in silence staring at each other. I don't know what it was like for the other man but it was becoming seriously awkward so I decided to go first. "Who are you people and what are you doing here?" I asked.

The man looked back at me for a few seconds then spoke. "My name is Gabriel from St. Michael's Army," man called Gabriel said. "And what we're doing here is coming to get you to join us."


	4. Chapter 4

Forgot to say but I don't own Dragonball or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

The giant three-headed monster was starting to annoy me.

It should died when I had shot it with my poisoned arrow earlier in the forest. It should have died when I had blasted it with my ki energy at the waterfalls. And it should _definetly_ have died just then when I just cut of all three of its heads.

No many how many times I killed it and watch it fall on the ground, lifeless, it just stood up and came again at me like zombies; including the slow moving part. I couldn't even seem to hid from it anymore.

I reached the other side of the forest clearing, in a place untouched by trees, and caught my breath. The monster should have reformed by now and it would be on his way now. It had been what, forty seconds since he ran away from it? I had about another minute? It always seemed to come around that time.

The last few hours, I've hardly got a chance to rest. I had lost most of my ammunition Madeline had given to me at the start when I ran away from the monster and to add, it looked like my canteen was just about empty. Great. My armour was also partly ripped, slimy from monster slime and super itchy too. Double great.

I usually had incredible stamina and I could have gone for days until I finally found a way to defeat this monster. But I couldn't keep it up. My bones felt weary and my legs and arms felt they were about to fall off. I don't know what was happening to me but I could actually feel a decline in my energy. Soon I'll collapse from exhaustion, and then, the monster would finally kill me.

Where to hide?

I scanned around the forest. I quite liked the look of the forest and under different circumstances, I wouldn't have mind to have a picnic here. To my left there was a cliff that allowed space for a drop down the hillside, and if you managed to get across the drop, there was another forest at the other side. It looked liked the two had been connected by a bridge of some kind. Maybe if I flew I could make it across and rest; there would probably be some food there too. To the right, there was the way deeper into forest, away from the clearing and hopefully my goal, I could keep going and eventually find it. Madeline had told me to keep going and I would find it eventually. But the monster was still behind me and it would indefinetly catch up to me and honestly I don't believe I could fight right now.

To the north, there was the emergency exit, covered in grey, mystical mist, so it showed to non-monster beings where you could drop out if you didn't want to continue. It been continually reappearing to me everytime I killed the monster and when my drink had finished. It seemed to always appear at when it was most tempting to quit and now it seemed very tempting to just give up.

Should I do it?

It was _so _tempting. I could feel the door calling to me, telling me to come inside and rest. I could do it now and just give up leave everything behind. Forget the monster and my goal, I could do that by just going through the door. I could have some rice, just the way mom makes it.

I hesitated. Why did I say my mom? If I gave up now, I would just be giving up on my family, Trunks, Bulma and mom. Their death would mean nothing and the bastard, who did it, wouldn't lose any sleep for it. Also I had joined Gabriel and his army and I would be quitting on him if I ditched this now and, as mom had said and often showed, our family never gives up, ever.

Gabriel had also said trust your instincts to me before this. Weird, that was what Trunks had told me too and right now my instincts were buzzing. Which meant I was about to get attacked or I'm close to my goal.

The wind changed. I caught the nasty smell of rotten meat and reptile put together. I looked back and the shape of the monster was what I saw. It was coming towards me at it's slow but fustrating pace; snapping branches in the thick forest, crunching leaves and hissing its three heads.

Damn.

I decided to go over to recover rather than take a last stand chance that I didn't like the chances of. That was my scientific mind working. I sprinted over to the steeping cliff. It plummeted eighty feet down, straight into the geysers at the bottom. I was beginning to reconsider this. I didn't have the strength to do anything about falling into the geysers so that meant certain death. I had enough strength just to fly across and find a suitable place to crash. Thankfully the monster had no wings so no way it was getting across.

I looked back to see if the other way was still an option. The monster could be heard getting closer and it would emerge and I would be forced to fight it if I ran across now. Great. No way back now. I'd managed to get myself cornered.

Suddenly the monster burst out the forest into the clearing, its three heads, looking as usual dishevelled and weird, perked up in the sunlight. It had a huge body that stood strong on its lion paws. If you looked up at its body you saw its three weird heads: a lion, a goat and a dragon. Its called a chimera. At least that's what Madeline had called it when she was briefing me about my objective. Its heads were held by its broad, furry, dirty brown shoulders, that led to a brown, furry body that included four muscular furry, brown legs.

Oh yeah, and for a tail, it had a snake head.

I held my breath, desperatley hoping it hadn't seen me. The lion part of it held its head high and sniffed the air. Immeadiately the dragon and the goat part turned to look over in my direction, straight at me. The goat let out a little bray of triumph and the lion, who also turned to stare let out a huge roar too. They start walking towards me, with a real menance in their eyes and a creepy snarl on all their faces.

I sighed. Guess it meant I had to rest, no point fighting it now. I could barely hold my sword, which felt like lead in my hands.

I closed my eyes and turned towards the edge of the cliff, and over the horizon to the second part of the foresr. I could hear the chimera advancing towards me, steady and slow. I could hear its snake head hissing triumphantly and I could smell its foul stench get stronger as it got closer.

It was now or never.

I opened my eyes and got ready. I could feel my energy get depleted even quicker the closer the chimera got too me. Could that be the reason why I was losing so much power? I didn't have time to think about it, either jump or fight and like I said, I wasn't liking my fighting chances.

I ran. I ran towards the cliff, its drop like a hungry mouth, waiting for the weak who weren't strong enough to make the jump or the plain idiots who wanted to just do it. _Well sorry to disappoint but I'm too young to die and there a lot of things I need to do before I go _I thought.

I reached the peak and turned round. The chimera was still walking towards me and I swear it was grinning. I grinned back. "Guess no lunch for you today you stupid beast, later!"

Without hesitation, I jumped, putting all my power into my legs. I sailed in the air for a less than two seconds. In that time things had slow down considerably. I heard a loud groan come from the chimera and I could almost feel its disappointment in not getting to have its food. I almost laughed, all I needed to do now was to get flying and I would be long gon-

Nothing happened. I tried to kickstart myself into take off mode but with equal results as my first attempt. It was like I was stuck in the air, moving through it in a slow way. I saw the island come towards me, my fingers were just about to reach. Just a few more inches and I would be there. Just a few more inches.

Then, time went back to normal and I fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

I screamed as I plummeted straight down to the geysers. Ok that wasn't macho-like but I was about to die and right now, I didn't really care about being macho.

I struggled with the air. I desperately tried to fly, at least levitate, to stop the collision that seemed increasingly likely to happen but I couldn't - I couldn't do anything. I tried to will myself to become a super saiyan like I had back then, but nothing happened. Damn it, it looked like when I had transformed earlier, it had been a one off. A rare thing due to my anger.

Seventy feet. Sixty feet. Fifty feet.

I was running out of time. I remembered that when I had gone super saiyan, I had been really angry, I was in a rage. I tried to mimic that feeling but I couldn't. I was too scared. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't breathe or balance myself. Everything Trunks and Mom had taught me, I couldn't remember. I was going to die. And if I died now I wouldn't be able to avenge my family, save Bra or prove to him...

A thought flashed in my head. It wasn't actually a thought, more like a blurry memory or an old film playing in my mind. _I couldn't feel anything, it was just my eyes that I could move. I saw myself look up and see a green man, very injured, in the sky. He was levitating in the air, smirking down at me__,__ purple blood in his sharp teeth. I felt my__self__anger__ and__ my muscles clench trying to get__ my body to draw energy, the last of my energy. I pushed that energy into my legs and formed a kamehameha wave. I let it go towards the ground and I was propelled off towards the sky, towards the green guy._

I didn't know where that memory came from but now I suddenly felt I had done that before. I didn't think, I just let my instincts take over and I did the same like I had done in that memory, it was like I had practiced and done it a million times. I pulled on whatever energy I had left in my reserve tank and channelled the energy into a kamehameha wave and sent it into my soles. I twisted my body so I was standing up right and put my arm up like superman. I released all that energy and immeadiately, I shot upwards, leaving only dust behind and possibly a crater.

As I shot at full speed upward, I saw the chimera looking down at me, geniuenly suprised to see I wasn't dead. I got mad, really mad. It was the it's fault that I had been in that situation in the first place, it was its fault that I had nearly been steamed saiyan and it had nearly cost me my goal, I couldn't take it if I let it go. It had to die.

I turned my body towards the monster and aimed my fist right at its heart. I felt my anger feeding my power and that in turn gave me enough strength to turn to a super saiyan. With the golden aura around my body, I quickly closed the distance between me and it. And yet again time slowed down.

I saw the chimera's expression change from suprise to a sick delight, probably happy to see me come back and that it was actually going to eat something. My face cracked in rage and I screamed to accompany. I powered up and shot at full speed straight through the monster body, and heart, killing it.

A huge hole of where my fist and my body had gone through the monster was all that was left, dirty red blood spilling out of the wound then falling out like a gushing fountain. The monster stood for about a long few seconds then, simontaneously , its three heads looked down at its stomach and then the monster collapsed onto the floor, its snake head hissing for a few seconds until it came to a stop.

I collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. My hair flopped on my forehead, me returning back to normal. Sweat lay on my body like a second skin and I couldn't move myself. At the edges of my vision, black outlines had begun to appear and splodges of black too had started popping up in front of me. I didn't know if it was the blood of the monster or exhaustion. I was competely numb all over and I felt sticky with all this blood on my fist, hair and body.

I felt fantanstic.

I was overjoyed. I can't believed that I had killed the chimera and it still hadn't moved, even a little, that annoying snake too hadn't twitched a bit. I couldn't believe it! My first proper achievement and I had done it all by myself, even when I thought I would die, I still prevailed and now I could proudly say I could do something myself. I laughed at myself. I sounded like one of those corny characters you see on those kids T.V, just like the ones I used to watch and enjoy.

I winced. My body had recovered from the shock now and I was beginnig to feel the first sharp pains. Again my genius brain working. I knew it would be worse later on but I wouldn't let that ruin my mood. I winced again (ok I think my moods ruined now) and a short gasp escaped my bruised lips. I had completely exhausted my body normal supply enrgy and I had then used my reserve energy which was what kept me alive.

_That's actually a good thing to do, only if you use a little of your reserves_, Trunks had told me before. _But don't over do it or else you'll be tapping deep into your life energy and that good actually kill you kid. _

_But what if you survive? C'mon there's got to be a chance you don't die, huh? _I had asked him.

He chuckled at me and shook his head. _There is a chance you will survive, if someone could save you in time_, he'd started, _but its possible for a saiyan to actually get stronger if he survives from the brink of death, at least that's what Gohan had told me._

That had intrested me a lot a that time and I had decided to try that theory after dinner but after one of my mom's dinners, I had forgetten about it. Now the memory had popped back like it had happened before. Strange how these 'memories' keep reappearing back to me.

Another pain, this time in my temple and now the black spots were reappearing more often and the blackness was closing in. I tried to fight it but with each tiny movement more pain came. I decided to stop squirming and just wait. Madeline would probably have notice that I was near to unconciousness and will soon be getting me out of this. I waited for bit but no one came. My surroundings didn't change like it does in one of those virtual worlds were the surroundings disintergrate and you're back in the real world. That wasn't actually how I started this but that's really how I wanted to finish it. I had an idea. Maybe I needed to call on the emergency exit to quit, since I'd killed the monster then I guess I had completed the mission even though I hadn't actually got the goal. I really wish I had one of those senzu beans Trunks used to tell me about that healed you instantly, if I had a stash of that I would be unstoppable and I desperatley needed one if I was going to look for the exit.

I called for the emergency exit. I waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. I didn't get it. I swear it was supposed to come when you were most tempted and right now, all I wanted to do was to go through those doors. So why wasn't the stupid thing showing up!

I heard hissing. My eyes immeadiately darted to the _limp _carass of the chimera. My heart pumped faster and my breath quickened. Surely it was dead, no way was it alive. I had taken out his heart just a minute and I'd watched it flop on the floor, quite dead.

No way was it alive.

I heard the hissing again. This time much louder and with anger of some type in it. The body of the chimera started to twitch and I could hear a heart beat coming off it. I cracked. I started shouting at the top of my lungs which each shout bringing pain in my sides and my head. The darkness at the corner of my eyes had nearly filled my vision completely, only a crack of light crept in. I felt scared. I was actually going to die. Even after all the efforts and actually exhausting myself to the limit, I was going to die. It was so stupid, why did my life have to suck so bad? I desperately tried to shout again hoping someone would help me. But there was no hope as only a whisper escaped my lips. I was literally trembling in terror.

My eyes closed and the last thing I heard, was the sound of a roar before I was unconcious and darkness enclosed me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX

Finally finished this chapter. I know it seems quite short but it took ages to actually finish and I the trouble of actually moving houses meant I had no computers or even internet. So sorry about that.

Actually, I want to know if you like my chapters to be this long, longer or shorter. Just keeping your best intrest at heart.

Thanks for reading and hopefully I can post another chapter next week or in two weeks time. Plus thanks to the new followers I got, hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. Read and enjoy.

BrainXplosion out.


End file.
